Gone but Not Forgotten (2016 tribute, 'The Loud House' fan fic)
Plot Summary Ronnie Anne consoles Lincoln who just found out that his most favorite comedian actor and voice artist, Joe Alaskey (the voices behind Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Tweety Bird, Porky Pig, Plucky Duck and Ralph Duck on Tiny Toon Adventures and its popular spin-off series, The Plucky Duck Show and Grandpa Lou Pickles on Rugrats and its popular spin-off series, All Grown Up!), passed away from cancer complications at the age of 63 on Wednesday, February 3. Lincoln's reaction to the tragic depressing news headline "Noooooooooooooo!" A distressed loud cry rang throughout the entire neighborhood town, early on a Wednesday afternoon on February 3. Ronnie Anne argued with her conscious over whether or not she should continue trying to do her dance off moves or pay super attention and see what Lincoln was terribly upset about, but she heard the distinct sound of Lincoln sobbing his eyes out. She walked right over to Lincoln who was sitting right on the stoop and a newspaper in his hands. "Lincoln?" Lincoln looked right at his Ronnie Anne, but he couldn't say anything, he just handed her the newspaper. It didn't take Ronnie Anne's sharp eyes too long to find out what had caused the tragic depressing meltdown. Joe Alaskey, comedian actor and voice artist, passes away from cancer complications at age 63 Knowing Lincoln’s entire love of the comedian actor and voice artist, Ronnie Anne kneeled right down to him and consoled him with more powerful words. "Oh, Lincoln, I'm terribly sorry." Ronnie Anne wasn't, but for once- sure what to say, it wasn't like somebody close to them personally had passed away, but at the exact same time, Lincoln had always liked and dreamed about meeting the talented man known and loved by many number 1 fans as Plucky Duck and his father, Ralph Duck from Tiny Toon Adventures and it’s popular spin-off series: The Plucky Duck Show and Grandpa Lou Pickles on Rugrats and its popular spin-off series: All Grown Up! as well as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Pepe Le Pew, Sylvester, Tweety Bird, Yosemite Sam, Elmer Fudd and Porky Pig, and the only thing to do was just let Lincoln grieve. "Lincoln, it's gonna be alright." Ronnie Anne whispered to him while rubbing his back side just as Lincoln wept right into her chest. Clyde, having heard the crying and weeping, stumbled in just then. "What's goin’ on?" he asked them thinking something terrible and horrible had happened. "The talented comedian actor and voice artist, Joe Alaskey, passed away from cancer complications and Lincoln's just terribly upset." Ronnie Anne said to him. "Well that's tragically depressing and everything, but I mean, it's not like anybody knew him or anything." Clyde said to her simply, but not sure what the big deal was. "How exactly would you feel if Jim Cummings, Maurice LaMarche, Charles Adler or Michael Bell passed away?" Ronnie Anne tried to explain to them. "You don't know too much about them, but how many times have you watched CatDog, Hey Arnold!, Rugrats and AAAAAAAAH! Real Monsters on television?" Clyde's eyes grew just as he comprehended exactly what his 2 good friends were feeling and snuggled up with both of them. That night, not able to fall asleep due to terrible nightmares involving Jim Cummings, Maurice LaMarche, Charles Adler, Michael Bell and the Grim Reaper, Clyde came right out to the living room. The television screen was glowing and he heard Plucky Duck singing the Tiny Toon Adventures theme song on it. He leaned right over the edge of the sofa. There was Lincoln and Ronnie Anne watching it. Ronnie Anne had her right arm around Lincoln, but she patted the sofa on the other side of her when she saw Clyde outta the corner of her eyes. Clyde snuggled up close and the 3 good friends watched Tiny Toon Adventures as well as The Plucky Duck Show, Rugrats and All Grown Up! on Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network. In memoriam: Joe Alaskey (1952-2016), a talented comedian actor and voice artist never forgotten Category:Tragic Fan Stories Category:Voice Cast Members Memorial Tribute Fan Stories